An investigation is being carried out of the biologically active sites of the immunoglobulin molecule. Specifically, amino acid sequence analyses are being performed of the regions of the molecule involved in antigen binding (variable region) and selected sections of the constant region which mediate biological properties. Comparisons of immunoglobulin molecules from various species are also being made to define more precisley evolutionary relationships in this family of molecules.